Terrorism in the dragon worlds
by Flaco the Leviathan
Summary: Hedo! it's going good. Chapter 7, which I'm putting in right now is a bit on the happier side... They're about to embark on their journey once they decide on it. check it out...
1. The Worlds Have Been Turned Upside-down

DRAGON WORLD TERRORISM  
SPYRO  
ok, this is my first ever real story I've done, and I'm not very good, so no hate reviews, ok? mainly what happens is kind of like the Spyro version of the terrorist attack on America, that's all... *deep breath* ok, here goes...  
  
I slowly wound my claw around the paper, leading the lead here and there, making random lines across the papey. I wasn't writing, nor drawing, (which is what I like to do most) but rather just messing around. I don't know why, but I kept on, suddenly, my claw stopped... a feeling of completion seemed to beam from the strange squiggles on the paper. I picked it up, admiring it. But while I admired it, I wondered, 'why did I do this? It makes no sense, it's just a bunch of lines, I'm a fifth-year, and it looks like something a second-year would do... why do I like it so much?!?!?' I thought, and it tempted me to look harder and see what was so special about this piece of paper... I looked harder, and after about a minute or so, the lines began to move, but I didn't seem surprized, I just watched... They slowly formed themselves into what looked like a wingless faery, nude, standing beside a large dragon and a smaller gryphon. We had a name for these wingless faeries, since faerie's have humanoid bodies, we call the wingless ones 'humans'... Anyway, I noticed the look of these things were strange, it looked like paintbrush stroke, and the beings didn't move, so it had to be a picture of a painting... but then just as I made this conclusion another came up as the first was erradicated... this time it was a vase with flowers, I couldn't tell what kind of flowers because it had no color, remember, it was just black and white squiggle... then as fast as it came, it disapeared again, switchiing to another, then another, too fast for the mind to comprehend, faster adn faster, I began to get dizzy, the world turned black as only the doodle and I remained, and it slowed suddenly, like it was reaching a destination of some sort... then I felt something materializing, inside the picture that was coming up on the paper, and also around me, I could see a dimly lit room, with an arch door, it felt strange, pulling me... I forced myself to look away from the picture, when I found out I was in that room. This place had color, but it was still dark, and I could barely make out the archway... It felt familiar, yet dangerous... I looked back at the paper, as if it were my means of escape. Nothing but the remaining picture, and I felt a presence coming through the archway in the picture, right before it came into view, I looked up from the picture, and the drakness of the room flooded darker, draker than dark. Just pure dark, and then light flooded the area and I was in my house again. "good morning..." said my mother, "what are you doing up so early?" I replied, "you know I like to get up early to see you before you go to work... You spend less and less time at home lately all the time..." I said, looking at the ground. "oh, I wish I could be here more often, but the world trades center*** is dependent on me to make sure all the trage cogs and ships and things don't get out of line or get the wrong things. I have a very important job..." "I know..." I replied. "well, anyway, what'chya lookin' at?" she asked. I answered her" what this? oh, nothing..." I said hiding it behind my back... "well, what do you want for breakfast? I have anough time to cook anything before the sun comes up..." she enquired. "I think I'll go with eggs. Bacon makes my throat hurt..."  
Later on, my father, Ignis got up and joined us for breakfast. My mother's name is Atla. My father kissed us goodbye and went out. Then my mother gathered her stuff after the sun rose, kissed me goodbye, andd went off to the WTC. I had another hour before I had to go to school, so I just sat around and relaxed. I didn't think much about mom leaving... It was a normal everyday thing... Little did I know that I'd never see her again...  
  
I have up to chapter seven done, but I just did my account, and I don't have time, it'll be in tomorrow I guess...  
*** by the way, I said worlds trade center on purpose... hence, the dragon worldS, they have more than one world... so that's what that means...*** 


	2. the disasterous story unfolds...

ok, here's chapter two. Just to let you know, Spyro is about 10, and he's in his fifth-year of apprentice school... ok? just a little fact for you to kep in mind...  
  
  
A DISASTROUS STORY UNFOLDS  
SPYRO  
  
Nothing was on television, so I left for school early.   
I decided with the extra time, I could drop by the town square   
for a short walk or something like that. I stopped at the local   
sweets shop, where on the corner there was a blind dragon preaching something   
very loudly. I went in, and got a fudge covered hot bee honey pastry, my favorite.   
I stepped out and walked past the blind dragon, and he suddenly stoppped talking,   
and grabbed my horn(rather harshly) and reached downward toward me   
with his face, looking straight at me. He was wearing sunglasses, so I   
figured he was blind, but he was looking straight at me. How is that?   
Is he really blind? My question was answered when I saw him remove his   
sunglasses, I saw two empty, burnt sockets, where eyes used to sit.   
He probably got in a fight or something and got them burnt.   
But somehow he was still looking at me, and he whispered in my ear,  
"you will be the savior of these worlds many times, and the first   
time will go unnoticed by all but a few.." he released my horn and   
stood up. I looked up and saw no one looked surprized,   
no one was even looking in this direction... Did it happen at all?   
I looked down and saw I'd dropped my pastry on the dirt. So it did   
happen, but then the old man slipped a few gems into my satchel and   
told me to get another one, and all the while he was smiling with a   
good look on his face, and many wrinkles from smiling...  
It was a good distance down the road by the time I'd   
finished my treat. By then I could see the top of the school from   
here. I came upon my school where the younger ones were rushing   
past me chattering like young ones do... I passed the sign   
carved in marble: 'ARTISANS APPRENTICE HALL'. Apprentice schools   
are buildings where apprentices gather to teach a large multitude   
of young dragons. I finally made it to my class. I sat down   
beside my friends Hydral, Pedro(my cousin {no, not flaco,   
this is someone else}), flint, and Sparlus. I wished that Sparx   
could be here during school, it was so boring here... I should've   
dropped by his place at the pond this morning before school. But he   
probably wouldn't be home right now anyway... He was always out   
hunting for butterflies at this time of the morning... We all   
went silent as our teacher, Mr. Allfire stepped in. He was walking   
slowly, with a grim look on his face. He stepped up to his desk and   
said "class, we will not be having school today..." and a break   
out of cheer cut him off. Once he'd calmed us down, he continued   
"we won't be having school today in honor of of those who wre killed   
in a tragic accident of terrorism that happened at the famous Dragon   
Worlds Trading Center..." he said. My face dropped. I could still   
hear everyone, but it seemed to be getting quieter, muffled almost.   
I couldn't sense anything, except for hearing, and a little bit of   
sight, but it seemed to be getting darker... I felt my body   
giving way to gravity, then I could see again, but only for a short   
period of time. The last thing I saw was the floor, and then   
I remembered no more. 


	3. The Painful Realization

CHAPTER 3:  
THE PAINFUL REALIZATION  
Spyro  
  
BY the way... this is chapter three and four fused together koz 3 was very short, so I put them together. also, the song by Linkin Park belongs to Linking Park, and only to Linkin Park, not to me. I am gaining no money off of this, so please don't sue me...  
  
I woke up on the floor of the classroom with kids all around me, the surrounding desks pushed away. I opened both my eyes all the way to see Mr. Allfire looking at me. "he'll be alright" Most of the kids had already left to go home... I couldn't think about going home. Just the fact that my mother could be dead. I might go home and never see her again. A younger one came in the door and said, "Hey you! I hear you're mom works at the WTC... is she dead? huh? is she!?" he asked stupidly. I swiped at him with my claw. I felt like shunning myself form the world forever in a tny shell and never coming out. I just shut my eyes. Hydral spoke up after a while. "don't worry man, she'll be ok. She's probably at home wondering where you are. You should go home..." "he's right", said Mr. Allfire, "you should go home and check with your father." I replied "I guess you're right...". I took about three minutes to just sit and clear my head. I got up, and slowly trudged out the door, I was the last to leave... I made my way home slowly, going through town again, in hopes of cheering myself up. The sweets shop was closed, the blind dragon was gone. The streets were deserted, it felt as though my mother, adne veryone else in the worlds were gone forever. "Stop it" I said outloud, "you've gotta stop thinking like that. Atla's probably home right now talking to dad about what happened..." I said trying to console myself as I slowly trodded home. After a long period of time I came up to my house, but I didn't get anywhere near the door when my father came rushing out to me. He hugged me and just held on with a tight grip, not letting go. "it's ok dad, I'm here..." I said, trying to break free from the death grip hug he had me in. He was crying. I'd never seen him cry before. "it's not that son. Spyro, your mother's dead."  
We'd sat for a few minutes in the cold just standing moionless out of fear that we'd lose each other if we let go. Finally Ignis said "come on, let's go inside where it's warm..." Inside we sat down in the living room and just sat quietly, thinking to ourselves about what has happened. Trying to piece together this great group of information that has hit us head-on like a brick wall. It seemed like aeons, but it was probably just a half an hour, when my father couldn't take the silence anymore. He turned on the news for a distraction, but all we got was a reminder. "and as you look over to the left region you can see even more dead bodies of these poor innocent dragons murdered for no reason at all... Studies report that there were four dragons playing terrorist with sparkler bombs. We cannot be sure if this is true, but it's just what has been told so far. The number dead has been estim-" my father cut it off again. "Dad. what's a sparkler bomb?" "It's, um... well. Do you remember fireworks day?" he asked. "of course, we have it every year..." I said. he replied. "well, do ou remember those sparkler sticks that you always loved playing with? the tips of those burn at 1,800 F, now take that burning material and compact it into a softball sized sphere, then give it a flame, and you've got one hell of a fireworks show, but it's extremely dangerous, and can do some serious damage. It's what caused all of this..." he said. I had another question. "why would someone do a thing like bomb the worlds trading center?" "Some dragons have some mental disorder or are extremely angry and stressed out. To do something like this, you have to be both...: he said. I lowered my head, "oh...". Silence fell upon us again, uneasey and almost painful. I got up and went to my room. Once inside I said at my desk and began to lean back, trying to remember the fondest memories of Atla that I'd ever had. Strangely, a song, or a poem escaped my lips,and I'd never heard of it though. It was strange, but it was a bit compliant with what was happening to me.   
I tried so hard,  
and got so far,   
but in the end,  
it doesn't even matter.  
I had to fall to l-  
and Suddenly I did fall. I was leaning too far back in my chair and I fell over, knocking all of my papers up into the air around me room, where the fluttered down like snow around me. One paper fell on my face. It was the picture I'd done this morning... I finally decided to go to Sparx's house and try to distract myself from what's been happening. I stuck the picture in my trenchcoat pocket, put my trench coat on, got permission to leave from my dad, and then began to walk toward Sparx's pond. It was getting dark already. I decided that I should try and get distractions from now on, because the pain was so great, it felt like I couldn't take it alone. 


	4. and Slowly, the Pieces Come Together...

Chapter 4  
  
Putting the pieces together  
Spyro  
  
  
  
Sparx was very humble, (you could tell by the sound of his buzz), and he would invite you into his house for a bite immediatly. That is, if I ate butterflies, and if he had a house. His bluish tint was gaining a green side to it. "You're turning green, you'd better get something to eat..." I said. "Oh. So I am..." he responded. I supposed he was worried about me, he never even thought about it. "It's really cold out here, would you like to come to my house for dinner? We could use the company because of what's happened..." Sparx's face twisted into a smile, and he flew downwards then upwards, his form of bowing and said, "I would be obliged. So... When do we eat!?!?" he inquired.  
  
On the way back to my house we passed a toad that I picked up and stuck it in my trench coat pocket for Sparx later on... Sparx interupted out walk by saying something, "I've noticed that you seem to be taking this very well considering your mother just died." "Yeah well, I guess I'm just not really pouring my emotions right now. But you have no idea how physically and mentally painful this is." We continued our walk and made it to my house, where I came back into the livingroom where Ignis was sitting in the same spot he'd been in when I lfet, same position, nothing had been moved, It was over an hour since I'd left, and he hadn't moved an inch. He seemed to have forgotten I was gone as well... He looked surprized to see me. "oh! you're back. Hello Sparx. Long time no see..." Sparx replied differently, "Ignis, I'm so sorry about what happened." My father wasn't the sentimental type, even though he was probably feeling more pain than me. "This is going to jump-start my mid-life crisis" he said jok  
ingly, but there was a break in his voice between start and my. He looked like he was about to cry. I wondered why I didn't cry much. I just kind of ast there, almost looking angry. I wonder what sets me off from most people. There's no use in worrying over a death, is there? I mean, it happened, you have to move on, no matter how bad you feel... Right? I always figure that if someone's died, then you might as well suck it up and move on. But I felt worse every day, and I don't think I can hold it in any longer. Ignis interrupted my train of thought, "well, I really don't know what step to take next. Insurance has practically secured us financially for the rest of our lives, plus my job, all that leads to a good life. But I just don't think it will ever be the same without Atla." I sensed a spark in the center of my mind. That name triggered the worse feeling compressed deep down in my soul. Tears came to my eyes. I had to do something. "Dad, can Sprx spend the night?!" I blurted out. I thou  
ght that dad would immediatly dismiss it, wondering how I could think of a thing like that during my mother's death. But I guess he figured that it my distraction from these bad things happening. "sure, I... guess. as long as it's ok with Sparx then it"-"I'd be delighted!" Sparx broke him off.  
  
  
That night, Ignis cooked his first meal. It was surprisingly good. He had the supervision of a few of the old women across the street. But all in all, he did it, and I was pleased with it. Sparx just had the butterfly I'd gotten him, but Dad, inticed by his discovery of his coking talents, kicked it up a notch. He saute`ed the butterfly with spices of all sort. Sparx had never enjoyed a single butterfly so much. We finished dinner and went to my room. Sparx, who had been flying al this time, reasted on a pile of clothes in the dirty luandry basket(it was full, even though I rarely wear clothes, usually only in the rain.) We started talking but strangely, the only thing I could tlak about was my mom. The subject jumped around here and there, and finally landed on the fact that I was avoiding this sort of thing, denying it, in hopes that I could shun it out. "you know what Sparx? You're right. I'm going to the WTC myself and I'm gonna figure out what has happened, and why it happened. I'm not goi  
ng to let my mothers death just slip right on by." I said declaringly. Sparx smiled a big smile and buzzed "that's the spirit! Hope your father let's us go though..." "well, whether he does or not, we need to get some sleep, it's getting late, and I need just one period of time where I'm no constantly thinking about my mom..." I said. But Sparx answered "you never know what you'll dream about..." I threw a pillow at him, but he doged it and laughed. I laughed, but then avoided a rogue sock he threw at me. But he could pick up something larger. He picked up one of those little head pillows, not as dangerous, but he's smaller and more agile, and when we engaged in a combat, he gained more hits. I was brought to the ground, laughing. Then suddenly I stopped, thinking How could I do a thing like this?!?!?! My mother just died! Sparx sensed my sudden change of attitude and asked me "What's wrong?" "How can we do this when my mom just died?" I asked. He said "you're mind is searching for something to get your mind off of it, don't worry, it's normal... Maybe you should get some sleep. If your dad let's you go, you're gonna have a big day tomorrow!" he said, tossing me my pillow, which was hard because it was way too big for him. "You're right. Let's go to bed." I fell aslep quickly. 


	5. And so the Story unfolds...

Chapter 5  
and the story unfolds...  
  
Yo, listen, sorry I haven't gotten this up yet... I'm still working on seven, but I'm nearly finished, but since I had to fuse 3 and 4, it's gonna be chapter 6, I'm putting up chapter 6- I mean 5 right now... I know, this seems boring right now, and it seems kinda weird, but it'll get better soon... (I hope! ^_^)  
  
SPYRO  
  
  
I woke up early that morning, as was my custom, to discover that Sparx had left my room. I got up, feeling groggy, and left. I found him perched on top of my father's favorite recliner. "Good morning, Sparx." I said, almost sounding joyful for the beautiful morning. My mother did die, and it did cloud my happiness, but this morning was so beautiful, bright, sunny, warm. I guess it was meant to happen to cheer me up. "Good morning! How are you holding up?" he inquired. "Eh, I guess I'm ok. It's just, a thing like this doesn't happen everyday, you can't expect it, prevent it, or predict it. I just wish I'd had some time to spend with my mom, or atleast say goodbye to her..." I said with my head down. There went that great morning. "I mean, my life was flipped upside-down, and I don't feel like living, going to school, or anything. I just wish I could have done something... oh! I wish I would have kept her from going to work!" I said angrily. Sparx flew over in front of me, making me look him in the eye. "Hey! listen, it's not your fault, there's nothing you could've done! Don't try to forget about Atla, because that would be wrong. Just try to stop being sad, because do you think that's what she wants you to act like? Trust me, you'll see her again someday..." he said consoling me. I paused, sighed, and stood upon my hind legs. "Ok. Where's my father?" I asked. Sparx got a look of sudden rememberance. "What?" "I forgot to tell you, that he's gone. He left this note for us..." He buzzed, looking to a note on the table. I picked it up and read it. It said:  
  
"Dear Spyro,  
I cannot sit by as my wife is declared dead without an explanation. I have gone to the W.T.C. to figure out this mess. Stay with Mrs. Flintwell until I am back.  
Ignis"  
  
"Wow... Dad's off to the same place we were going.... I guess that means we can go!" I said cheerfully. "Uh, just because you're father isn't here, doesn't mean you shouldn't obey him..." He said. I said "Relax man... don't worry. We are going to the worlds trading centre!" 


	6. And so it begins...

Chapter 6: And So It Begins...  
SPYRO  
  
How do you like my text? I got it at a place called spyrohints.com, go there adn click frequently asked questions, I think it's number 5... anyway, I was planning on having this story rather short, but I had an idea today, so I turned the story line around, so it's gonna end up being VERY long... *sigh* and it might not even work... we'll just hafta see how it worx, I'm anxious to see how all of you react to my chapter, so review quick!  
  
  
Sparx and I spent the entire day packing. "Is all this really nessacary?" I asked Sparx as I tossed a juicer and food processer in the bag. "Absolutely. You don't want to be caught off gaurd do you?" he asked. "You sound like Mr. Allfire..." I said. He also sounded like my mother, but I didn't say anything. He then began to pick up pillows and put them in. He got a total of six pillows picked up and put in the bag. I was amaed he was able to heave them up with just his wing power, but the fact that he was getting six was unbearable... "Sparx, we dont' need six pillows do we? We've already packed 7 bags full. How are we supposed to take all this?" I asked him, sitting on my hinds and putting my claws on my hips. He looked at me and buzzed "How else? we're going to carry it on your back of course..." He turned and continued packing, but I just sat there. "ME?! WHY ME?!?! You mean that I'M supposed to carry all THIS stuff?!?!?!" I asked angrily. He said in reply" how else are we supposed to carry it? You think I'm gonna lug this around in the air?" he asked sarcastically. "Maybe we should rent one of those cart things... but we don't have any money, because a certain SOMEONE spent all of his allowance on those chocolate covered pastries..." he said looking at me. I blushed, "well, what do we do?" Sparx thought for a moment, and suddenly said "I saw some gems laying around the Eastern pasture... Let's go, then we'll have some money for rent AND food, we'll be more than prepared..." he said smiling. I looked up at the giant pile of bags and said "we already are beyond prepared..." but I followed him out the door.  
We finally made it to the pasture, and Sparx pointed out the gem and we ran to it. It was a pink gem. Worth 25 lakhs (red gems, worth one unit, human pennies). I picked it up, and instinctively reached back to stick it in my back pokcet, but I'd forgotten to bring my trench coat with me. The gems disapeared somewhere, and had I not felt my claw on my scales, I would've thought it'd have been put in my pocket. I looked back, expecting it to be on the ground, but it wasn't. It was gone. "Sparx! Where the hell did our gem go?!?! Sparx?" he didn't answer. I thought he'd left quietly, when I looked over at him. He was just sitting quietly, staring at me like I was some sort of disfigured creature. "what?" He just stuttered "Y-, it, uhm, the gems just... er, you, I..." he paused and sighed "I think you'd better come here... I followed him over to another gem lying on the ground. He picked it up. "Now hold still" he said, and he hurled it at me. I shut my eyes and braced for the impact, but it never it me and I opened my eyes and looked at Sparx, who was beaming. "where'd they go?" Sparx smiled at me and said "you've got the gift. Your scales just opened up and swallowed teh gems, you 'absorbed' it..." I sat surprised. "woah... you mean, I can practically eat gems with my scales?" I asked. "better than that, you've probably got many other abilities, we just haven't unlocked them yet..." "hmmm. What exactly is a gift" "The gift. Have you ever heard of Atlantis?" I shook my head. "Well, it was a beautiful city of dragons that hadmagical powers. The reason they had those powers is because their civilization was built on an island, around a sacred stone. They just built buildings around it. It is called the Lodestone, and it gave magical power to those who were around it, and especially to those who touched it. Some people would die just from touching it thgouh... It is said the stone is from another universe, or that it's another universe densified into a stone the size of a snake's egg... The reason for that thery, is that the stone had no affect from the dragon worlds forces, like gravity. It was not affected, it only affected others. Well, oneday, there was a flood of all floods that wiped out the city, and the island sank beneath the waves, and the stone was destroyed. But some survived. Their descendants are called Thrivento's Fledglings. and they have magical power in their blood, and the most common ability is to absorb things like gems or keys..." he said very quickly. I sat there stunned. Was I gifted? Was I one of those dragons? How is this possible? and Why didn't I know of this sooner flooded through my mind. I couldn't just take it all in so suddenly. How could Sparx expect me to accept all of this? "Spyro, there's a legend written in clay tablets in Tahla's temple that tell of one of Thrivento's Fledglings would be more powerful than all of them combined, and that he would save the dragon worlds and other worlds many times. It says that he will lose both of his parents at a young age, and strive to save the world for most of his adolescent life. Spyro, we're about to leave on an adventure, could it be you?" "Of course not Sparx. My dad's alive... so there's no-" but then Hydral came running up to meet me. "Hey guess what! We just got news that the Worlds Trading Centre has just been fallen through again. How? That's what I was thinking. Apperently, when it crashed down, it piled up, and when people were searching in the rubble, they removed the foundation of the pile, and it came down like an avalanche of metal on them. Thousands are reported dead... This just keeps getting worse and worse..." I looked at Sparx. "We have to get to the WTC now! lets get some gems, go to the temple for a while, and check that thing out, and let's go!" So, we headed to the temple. I was in a hurry to get things done to be able to get to the wtc quickly, to make sure my father was allright. I'd enjoy being this 'savior' as people called it, but not if my dad has to die. I've already lost someone. So why lose another? We ran to the Temple of Tahla together, hoping to find some answers there... 


End file.
